Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to size distribution determination of aerosols using hyperspectral image technology and analytics.
Description of the Related Art
Fine particle pollution or PM2.5 describes particulate matter that is 2.5 micrometers in diameter and smaller. The increase of PM2.5 class particles in the atmosphere is a source of great concern and has triggered government programs directed to obtaining more reliable measurements of such particles in order to generate better emission control methods.
Current detection methods for PM2.5 include the use of satellite imaging. In particular, satellite imaging has been used to determine source distribution and evolution of aerosols. However, satellite data has elements that are dependent on soil reflectivity and atmospheric conditions and thus require extensive analyses. Furthermore, for some determinations, the geographical reach and spatial resolution provided by satellite data acquisition is not sufficient to provide adequate detection of PM2.5.
For example, PM2.5 distribution detection for certain applications such as at the urban center level require PM2.5 distribution detection at the street or neighborhood level. Satellites acquire reflections in a very large column of atmosphere where lower and higher levels of the atmosphere contribute to the reflection. Extracting information and localizing particle distribution as function of height is challenging. In many cases, a fusion of data provided from a satellite and calibrated at the local level is required.
The use of satellites for PM2.5 distribution detection is a continuously evolving technology due to improvements in image detection techniques. The spatial resolution of such detection is on the kilometer scale and data is acquired every day or sparser. However, for some determinations of geographical reach, the resolution provided by satellite data acquisition is not sufficient. This is typically the case in large urban areas or industrial locations where dust variations across a few kilometers can be significant and can be affected by buildings, streets, and so forth. Moreover, the particle distributions in such scenarios are strongly correlated with traffic patterns and/or construction sites.
Thus, there is a need for improved size distribution determination of aerosols involving PM2.5.